A Lesson About Love
by Kajune
Summary: ...Much to Mukuro's disliking. Slight 6918.


**Title **: A Lesson About Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: ...Much to Mukuro's disliking. Slight 6918.

---

Fran sat on a rock within an open part of the forest, while staring at his master.

"What lesson are you going to teach me now, master Mukuro?"

Smiling his usual smile, Mukuro looked back at his student.

"I will teach you how to turn one's world, into another world."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, you see only the 2 of us in this world, along with green grass and tall trees all around, with a clear blue sky above." Mukuro explained, while pointing upwards. "What I'm about to teach you, is how to change all this, make the person you're targetting see it as another world."

"Ahh," Fran acknowledged. "Now I get it. Like the time master Mukuro turned Kokuyo Land into a field filled with Sakuras."

"Who told you about that?"

"Chrome-san said you wanted to impress Hibari-san, so you used your illusions to change the world he sees around himself into something beautiful." He paused. "If you didn't do that, Hibari-san will continue to hate you."

Crossing his arms, Mukuro turned away. "I don't care if Hibari Kyoya hates me or not."

"Are you sure, master Mukuro? Last night I heard moaning from outside your bedroom."

A sweat slid down the side of Mukuro's face, as he listened to Fran's words. Though he remained calm and cheerful on the outside, deep down he was annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure it was Hibari-san's voice."

Mukuro squeezed the leather of his jacket; he was trying to calm his temper down.

"Oh and, I saw him carrying a large box of chocolate and lots of red roses when he left Kokuyo Land a few hours earlier."

Slowly looking over towards Fran, Mukuro maintained his mischivious smile.

"What's your point, Fran?"

"You love him, don't you?" Fran replied.

By now, Mukuro would of attacked Fran for getting on his nerves. He refused to do so because if a Master showed no discipline, the student would show less respect and he would of made a fool of himself. Facing his young - and somewhat harsh - student, Mukuro began to speak.

"That's none of your business."

"It is when you're going to teach me the method you used to seduce him."

"I did not seduce him and what I'm going to teach you now is different." Mukuro paused; he almost sounded like he was yelling. "Who told you about the Sakura field when Chrome could never have seen it if I _really _did such a thing?"

"Hibari-san told me."

"What?"

"I asked him about the kinds of illusions you showed him and he told me."

"He's lying."

"Well, he could be lying about the field, but my ears weren't when I heard him moaning within your bedroom at night."

A small moment of silence went by.

"Fran." Mukuro said, with fists tightened, eyes glaring but with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, master Mukuro." Although Mukuro didn't show any sign of wanting to hurt his precious student, Fran could somehow feel a deadly aura surronding said person, which is why he gulped before scooping a bit to the side.

"You should learn to keep yourself away from people's privacy."

Fran's body began to shiver; there was something awfully bad going to happen and Fran believed in his senses.

"I believe I must punish you for being rude."

Fran could not say a word. When Mukuro took a step forward, Fran ran off. Mukuro did not chase after him though, he found doing so as a waste of his energy and time. So, he switched back to Chrome.

---

The next day...

Mukuro got a phone call from Lussuria, who said something like this.

"Aww....Congradulations with your new lover, Mukuro-kun. Fran told me all about your ways of seducing the Vongola's strongest Guardian, so so romantic." Lussuria giggled before Mukuro hanged up on him.

His eyebrow twitched as he told Hibari that he would be gone for a while.

Fran was currently talking on a local phone within a park, he was babbling about the same thing he told Lussuria.

Despite seeming a bit cheerful than usual while spelling out a secret, he was dead terrified when the phone was suddenly picked up from his hands, turning round, he froze. Mukuro said one last thing to him before giving him a good punishment.

"Kufufu. Fran, I will ripe that smile off your face."

This resulted in the emotionless expression of Varia's very own illusionist.

---

**End**


End file.
